The Adventures of Gracie and Hope
by Anime Girl CC
Summary: It's a Yuri. That's not a surprise, though, especially since I am the one publishing this story. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The personalities, unique characteristics, and appearances belong to me. No mature content. I am not really suited to write lemons. I have been working on this story for months. I will keep up with it. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

Chapter 1 - The Encounter

(Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying to each other.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

It was about to rain out on Route 101 on a hot summer's day in the Hoenn Region. I was just a little Ralts who was running from a pack of Poochyena and Mightyena. I didn't know where else to run, so I ran and ran until I passed a young Trainer with a Treecko on her shoulder.

I had apparently stolen some of the pack's Berries, but I didn't know that the Oran Berries belonged to them. I was an orphaned Ralts who lost my mom from childbirth, and my dad was killed by an abusive man. What else was I supposed to do? Starve? No freakin' way! Over my dead body!

The Trainer watched me and the pack run past and then she looked at her Treecko. "We need to help that Ralts, Tré." She smiled and patted her Treecko's head. "It might also help you evolve, since we have been trying to get you to evolve all day."

Tré leaped off his Trainer's shoulder and ran after the pack of Poochyena and Mightyena, with his Trainer, named Hope, running close behind.

"Use Pound!" Hope commanded.

Tré repeatedly pounded the snot out of each of the Poochyena and Mightyena, and did not stop until the pack had several bloody snouts and bruised eyes.

Suddenly, Tré was surrounded in a bright white light that illuminated the darkening forest. As the light cleared, a Grovyle stood in his place.

Thunder could be heard in the sky as rain began to fall. The pack of Poochyena and Mightyena looked at the Grovyle with angry expressions. The most powerful of the pack leaped at Tré with her claws and teeth bared.

Tré leaped out of the way and cut her deeply with Leaf Blade, slamming her into a forming puddle.

She let out a cry and coughed up some blood. She looked at her pack and howled to let them know to take her away and retreat.

The pack of Pokémon carefully lifted up their leader and ran away, defeated and humiliated, all except for a little Poochyena, who thought he could beat the Grovyle.

He lunged at Tré, but was knocked out enough to be captured when he was hit with a Pound attack from Tré.

Hope threw a Poké Ball and caught the Pokémon. "Your name shall be Mighty."

Tré called out to Hope, "Vyle."

Hope went over to him and noticed him pointing at me.

I flinched and tried not to move. I was an oddly-colored Ralts with soft blue eyes, lighter than usual pink horns, and a violet helmet on my head, so it was only natural that I was afraid that they would want to kill me for my unique appearances to mount me on a wall somewhere as a stuffed doll. However, I was very, very wrong.

"Gro," the Grovyle said with concern.

"Yeah, you're right. She'd be much safer with us," Hope said with a smile as she carefully crouched down next to me. "Hi, little Ralts. My name is Hope. If you want, I can take you with me. I can take care of you."

I looked up at Hope and nodded. I knew I could trust her. She had a different kind of feeling inside of her that the other human who had murdered my father lacked. I could feel kindness and love radiating from her.

Hope then threw another Poké Ball and caught me. "I will name you Gracie. Welcome to the team, Mighty and Gracie."

With Tré following her, Hope walked into Oldale Town, checked in for a bed at the Pokémon Center, healed her new team members, and then went up to our room for the night. "That was some day, Tré."

Her Grovyle got in the bed with her and nodded. "Vyle."

Hope let out Mighty and me. "Come on and lay with us, you two."

I curled up in my Trainer's arms, while Mighty curled up near Hope's head. With that, we all fell asleep, for our journey had just begun.  
_

The next morning was a quiet one. As I awakened in Hope's arms and looked around, I noticed Mighty glaring at me from his spot on our Trainer's pillow, and I cowered with fear. "(Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry.)"

Mighty's glare softened and he went over to me. "(I forgive you.)" He licked my cheek to show he was serious and nuzzled against me. "(We can be friends.)"

I kissed Mighty's cheek and hugged him. "Thank you. My name is Gracie."

Mighty smiled and did his best to hug me back with a paw. "My name is Mighty."

Hope and Tré woke up to look at their new team members with warm smiles.

"Good morning," Hope said to all of us.

"(Good morning,)" we all said back in unison in Pokéspeech.

"Who wants to do some training so we can be ready for our first Gym?" Hope asked in an excited manner.

Tré cheered and looked at Mighty and me with a hopeful expression.

I let out a "Ralts" of approval, while Mighty growled and nodded his head.

I knew this day was going to be interesting.

Hope walked out of the Poké Center with us following her and went straight to Route 102. "We can battle against Trainers and wild Pokémon here. I want to train you guys up to get you both to evolve by tomorrow."

Mighty looked up at Hope and growled eagerly. "(Make me strong!)" he exclaimed excitedly in Pokéspeech.

Hope giggled. "I guess that means you agree! All right!" She then looked at me. "What about you, Gracie?"

I gave in when I could feel how much she loved me and wanted me to get stronger, even though I was against battling. "(Sure...)"

Hope smiled. "Okay, Mighty, we can train you first!"

"Yena!" Mighty exclaimed.

Mighty might have been the first to be trained, but soon I would have to battle. Great, just great.


	2. Chapter 2 - Evolution & A New Friend

Chapter 2 - Evolution & A New Friend

(Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying to each other.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

Hope could not have chosen a more difficult task than to have me battle. I sucked at battling.

After struggling with defeating countless Zigzagoon, Taillow, Wurmple, and Poochyena, I finally began to glow in a bright white light. When the light cleared, I was a Kirlia. Mighty was already a Mightyena, so I was a little behind the rest of our little gang.

To think we had just made it to Petalburgh City, too. Hope said she wanted to visit her father, but decided against it for now. Truth be told, she was worried about me and hated her dad anyway.

I was exhausted from battling all day, and I made that quite obvious. I could barely stand, especially since my legs were longer now and I had to adjust to their length.

Plus, to make it worse, I felt like I was falling for Hope. I mean, I was falling for her really hard. She made my insides melt and made it feel like I was floating on cloud nine. What can I say? Her long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and curvy figure were difficult to ignore. Not to mention that adorable face. Gah! It just made me melt.

Anyway, I looked over at my other teammates and cleared my throat, indicating that I intended to speak. "(That was exhausting,)" I said to Mighty and Tré in Pokéspeech.

Mighty chuckled and looked down at me with a smirk. "(Oh, really? I thought it was easy.)"

Tré looked at Mighty with a frown. "(Get off her back, dude. Gracie obviously has a difficult time battling, unlike us.)"

Mighty glared at Tré. "(She can learn to battle better! She is perfectly capable of battling!)"

Tré returned the glare and began to argue in my defense. "(Some Pokémon are not as good as us! Stop being so cruel!)"

I decided to let them argue, so I slowly stood up and walked over to Hope.

_Hope, can I talk to you?_ I asked through telepathy. This would be the time I finally told her how I felt. _Just think back to me. I will hear your answer in my mind._

Hope looked down at me and thought back, _Sure. Something wrong?_

I sat in her lap and looked up into her green eyes. _Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while. I'm-_

Suddenly, I was cut off by a loud crash, as Tré pinned Mighty to the ground.

Hope looked over at them and yelled out, "Hey, cut it out! No fighting!"

The two suddenly stopped in enough time to see a wild Shiny Taillow land in a tree near us.

Hope pulled out a Poké Ball and looked down at me, not using telepathy anymore. "Will you battle her for me? We can talk later."

I nodded, and then used Teleport to instantly appear in the tree next to the Taillow.

"(Hi, friend,)" I said to her.

Taillow looked at me with a suspicious expression. "(What do you want, oddly-colored Kirlia?)"

"(My Trainer wants to catch you. Will you please come with us in a peaceful manner? She is really kind, caring, and loving; and she would take good care of you.)" I smiled as I looked at the Taillow.

Taillow frowned. "(Well, I don't know. She'd have to prove herself first.)"

"(How so?)"

Taillow looked thoughtful. "(By giving me something delicious. If she can cook good Pokémon Food, I will go with you.)"

I nodded. "(Okay. Let me tell her about your conditions.)" With that, I used Teleport again to appear next to Hope.

Hope looked down at me. "What happened?"

_Well, she wants you to prove you can fix good Pokémon Food before she goes with you,_ I said through telepathy.

Hope laughed and smiled up at Taillow. "Come on down here, friend! I will fix you some food you will not forget!"

Taillow flew down next to Hope and waited patiently. "(Go on.)"

Hope grabbed some food out of her bag and put it in a bowl, then put the bowl down for Taillow. "Eat up."

Taillow took a bite of food and suddenly flew in a circle around Hope with joy. It was obvious that she liked the food.

Then Taillow landed on Hope's shoulder. "(I will go with you. I love the food.)"

I used telepathy to tell Hope of Taillow's decision, and I smiled as soon as Hope smiled widely.

"All right, my feathered friend, you shall be named Sammy. We will be the best of friends," Hope said as she gently tapped the Poké Ball against Sammy's head.

Sammy went into the Ball and didn't try to break out, making it a new capture.

This day had turned out to be an amazing experience. I just hope that I can tell Hope of my true feelings soon.

(A/N: This is sort of a story based off of my girlfriend and I, so please be gentle on the flames. Also, I tried to avoid any repeating words. Let me know how I did and give me ideas of other Pokémon Hope should catch! ^_^  
Have a nice day!)


	3. Chapter 3 - Gym Battle

Chapter 3 - Gym Battle

(Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying to each other.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

Today was the big day. My first Gym Battle. Oh, Arceus, please save me.

There were four members now on our little team. Hope had trained Sammy up to be close to evolution. Sammy was one brave Pokémon. She wanted to fight in the battle.

As the five of us walked into the Gym, the receptionist looked at us with an amused smile on her face. "Here for a Gym Battle?"

I normally don't swear, but there was something wrong with her. Her hair looked like it was on fucking fire. It didn't look cool at all! Seriously!

Hope nodded and tried not to look at the receptionist's hair. "Well, yeah. Um, where do I go?"

The receptionist smirked and pointed with her freakishly long finger nails at the door on the left. "Go in there."

Hope's heartbeat suddenly went up as she nervously looked at the door. "Thanks."

The lady nodded and her hair (I'm not making this shit up, man! It's weird!) seemed to bounce up off her head.

We all laughed at her hair bouncing in the air, then went into the left door, feeling a lot better now.

The receptionist, however, gave us a glare and went back to filing her disgusting nails.

Roxanne was on the other side of the field talking to her Geodude. She noticed us and stood up to look at us with a smile on her face. "Why, hello! Welcome to my Gym!"

Hope bravely stood on the Challenger's side and raised her voice a little bit. "Hi, my name is Hope! I am here to battle you!"

I couldn't help but worry about Hope, because her heart was beating really fast.

Roxanne looked at her Geodude. "Rocky, go beat 'em! I believe in you!"

Rocky bounced out onto the field and looked excited. "Dude! Geo!"

Hope looked at Tré. "All right, go, Tré! Beat 'im up!"

Tré ran out onto the field and bravely faced Rocky. "Grovyle!"

"Impressive. You managed to evolve your Treecko." Roxanne smirked. "That's not going to help you much, because we'll crush you! Now, use Rock Throw, Rocky!"

Rocky picked up some rocks and began to fling them at Tré.

"In your dreams, Roxanne! Dodge it!" Hope screamed.

Tré easily avoided the rocks and kept dodging them until Rocky began to grow tired.

"Leaf Blade, now!"

Tré charged at Rocky with the leaves on his arms glowing a bright green as they turned into blades and quickly hit Rocky into a wall.

Rocky fainted with one hit.

"Return..." Roxanne sighed sadly and returned her Geodude, then looked at her next Poké Ball. "Okay, go, Smasher!"

An Onix came out and roared.

Great, a freakin' Onix. Tré looked like he would be in trouble.

"Smasher, Dig!"

Smasher used Dig and went underground at a rather impressive speed for an Onix. Shoot, Tré was in trouble!

Hope calmly commanded her Grovyle to help him not panic and used a calm tone as she spoke to him, "Try to find where the Onix will surface. I know you can do it."

Tré nodded and then closed his eyes to focus, but he was too late.

Onix burst through the ground and slammed Tré down into the floor, causing the ground to cave through around Tré!

"TRÉ! NO!" Hope screamed and she tried to run out after him, but the three of us stopped her.

As the dust cleared, Smasher brought a badly wounded Grovyle over to Hope and gently set him down. "(Sorry...)"

Tears formed in Hope's eyes and she just nodded to the Onix. She felt like she had been too careless and didn't bother to return him.

"Let's stop for now. I'll be back." Hope picked up Tré and carried him out to the Pokémon Center, with us following behind.

* * *

"It's all my fault..." Hope hugged her knees to her chest as she looked at her Grovyle with a sad expression.

Tré was bloodied and bruised and had a large gash in his left side where a rock had cut him. He was lucky to be alive.

Sammy, Mighty, and I all tried to calm her down by hugging her the best we could.

I knew this Gym Battle was going to be a long ways off yet. Although, I strangely didn't feel relieved. I guess I wanted to get it over with more than ever now.

Tré looked at me with a sad expression, and then he looked away.

I knew why he looked at me like that. I could have used Teleport to save him, but I didn't. Now I felt even worse. It couldn't get any worse.

* * *

(A/N: I decided to add a little twist to this story. Tell me what you think.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Healing & Backstories

Chapter 4 - Healing and Backstories

(A/N: Well, I figured I would add some interesting stories to each character. I will have more than one chapter of backstories when Hope catches more Pokémon. Enjoy! Also, R&R!  
POV = Point of View

Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying to each other.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

Hope's POV

_Great, just fuckin' great. My Grovyle has such bad wounds that this is going to take two weeks for him to heal, but he needs to be exposed to sunlight to heal that quickly,_ I thought to myself as I sadly looked at Tré.

Tré looked at me like he could sense my frustration and growled gently in his soothing voice. He made his "Come cuddle with me" face, so I carefully climbed in the bed and laid beside him.

He had been my first Pokémon, even before I became a Trainer. He saved me from an angry Tentacool when I was five-years-old. I was fifteen now.

Tré and I had agreed to keep him as a Treecko until I had my Trainer's License, so he hadn't battled too much, at least not enough to catch the League's attention. However, he always obeyed my every command without question whenever we were challenged to a battle.

That was the only reason he evolved so quickly on the first day of our journey. Well, that and the fact that I took away his Everstone.

If I had never met Tré, I would have surely died that day.

I smiled softly when he laid his head on my boobs and went to sleep, and gently wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

Tré's POV

I might have been severely hurt, but that didn't prevent me from having Hope cuddle with me. I was the luckiest Grovyle to ever exist. I fell in love with her when I first met her all those years ago. She was my best friend, but I wanted us to be more than that.

_Good Arceus, what am I saying?! I can't think that way! She isn't a Pokémon!_ I thought to myself and shuddered in disgust.

She felt me shudder and gently petted the leaf on my head. "Tré, are you okay?"

I let out a content growl and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my early life.

* * *

[Tré's dream about the day he met Hope]

I'd always been a wild Treecko. Professor Birch never could capture me to be taken by some Trainer on a journey I had no desire to ever go on. I loved the trees of Route 103 too much to leave.

That all changed when I met her.

I finished my afternoon lunch of Nanab Berries and relaxed in my favorite tree on my favorite branch to take a nice nap. I then heard screaming coming from the river nearby and I knew it was a small child. "(She can't catch me, so I'll lend her a hand. She might be drowning.)"

I leaped from tree-to-tree and quickly made it to the shore. I gasped when I saw how much danger she was in.

A Tentacool had her wrapped in its tentacles and it poisoned her enough to where she was too weak to be able to get free on her own. I knew I had to do something.

I rushed over and used Pound as hard as I could to slap the Tentacool on its jelly-like head. It turned out to not be so jelly-like, but it still made the thing let go of the poor girl.

I picked her up on my back and carried her to shore, making sure she would be okay while I finished beating up the Tentacool.

Her breathing was slow, but she seemed all right, so I used Slam to knock out the Tentacool.

It fell back in the water and did not resurface, so I picked up the young girl as I carried her back to my nest. I used some Pecha Berries and some of the tree's leaves to help her to be healed, since I couldn't learn Refresh or Recover.

She finally came to and saw me looking at her with concerned eyes. "You saved me. You are a hero," she said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back and blushed profusely. "Tree..."

She let me go and pet my head, smiling very happily the whole time. "Thank you, friend. My name is Hope. I usually go for a swim on Route 103 every day, and the Tentacool and Tentacruel never bothered me before. This is so strange."

I nodded in agreement, since they were usually more peaceful.

Hope suddenly stood up and smiled at me. "Thanks again! My mommy is probably looking for me, so I should go now!"

I suddenly felt very sad when she said she was leaving, so I gently grabbed her hand with one of my hand-paw-things, and looked at her with sad eyes. "Treecko..."

She seemed to understand me and nodded. "My mom has never had anything against me having my own Pokémon, so you can come with me! It will be fun!"

I jumped with joy and hugged her once more. "Tree! Ko!"

She laughed and hugged me close, carrying me back with her to meet her mom. "We'll be best friends! I'll call you Tré!"

Tré. My name was now Tré. I gotta admit, it does have a nice ring to it.

(A/N: Well, that's it for now. We'll have more backstories as the story progresses.)


	5. Chapter 5 - Is Sympathy Weakness?

Chapter 5 - Rematch

(A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. I start college this month, and I am going to be busy. I will make an effort to continue this story, though.

Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

Tré was finally better. He got up and smiled at us with confidence.

"Let's do this! I'm ready to win!" he exclaimed in Pokéspeech.

We all cheered.

Hope caught on and cheered with us.

This was gonna be good. For once, I was not afraid to battle. Tré showed me that it can be dangerous, but he was so brave. Hope was blessed by Almighty Arceus Himself to have Tré for her first ever Pokémon.

* * *

We bravely walked into the Gym, past the weird receptionist, and through the door to the Challenger's Side. I wasn't the only one who was nervous, but I remained calm to help the others. Being the Feeling Pokemon did not have many perks. Although, it was worth the ones it did have.

Roxanne saw us and waved. "Welcome back! You have been missed!"

Hope smiled and returned the wave. "It's great to be back~ Let's do this~"

She then turned to Tré. "I'll use you next time."

Tré nodded. "(Okay.)"

The instant Hope looked at me, I was unable to remain calm. "I'm gonna have you battle first this time, Gracie."

I mentally sighed and smiled my best smile at her. _All right,_ I said telepathically. _Just switch me out if I get hurt._

Hope embraced me tightly and whispered into my ear, "I know you can do it. You are strong."

I returned her embrace and suddenly felt empowered. _She is right. I CAN DO IT. I AM STRONG,_ I thought to myself. _She will never let me get hurt on purpose._

"If it helps you feel any better, I'm scared, too," she whispered to me. "I won't let you or anyone else on the team get hurt like that ever again." Then she kissed the top of my head and let go of me.

I stood there for a moment and looked up at her with a wide smile on my face. "Kirlia! Kirlia!" I chanted happily.

She laughed and danced with me as I twirled around, but did not follow me out onto the battle field.

I stopped my happy dancing and saw that I was on the battle field. However, for once in my life, I was not afraid. I faced the Onix that Roxanne had sent out and bowed politely to him. "(Hello. Nice to meet you.)"

He bowed his head to return the gesture and smiled the best he could. "(The pleasure is mutual, little lady. I hope our battle is quite memorable.)"

Roxanne sure was patient. No wonder she trained Rock-Types. She waited for me and her Onix to finish our greeting, but then she looked at Hope. "You have the first move."

Hope smiled and nodded. "Okay, Gracie, use Magical Leaf!"

_Right!_ I said to her telepathically as I made glowing leaves appear from thin air.

Roxanne was quick to react. "Dig, Smasher!"

He dove underground, but I sent the leaves after him. Hope and I had trained intensely with this move. "(Oh, no you don't! You're mine!)"

"(Good luck catching me!)" Smasher said to me, yet I could hear him perfectly. Crap.

I used Teleport right before he could surface and smash me into the ground, escaping without a scratch. Smasher, however, was hit with the Magical Leaf attack.

"(Oh, Arceus! ARGH!)" he roared out with pain.

I looked upset and suddenly felt no victory for what I did.

As Smasher fell to the ground, still conscious, I ran over to him.

"(Smasher! I am so sorry!)" I said very tearfully and gently petted his mighty nose.

"(Heh, no worries, kid. Battles are like this,)" Smasher said very calmly. "(You have a lotta heart, but you gotta forget about that on the battle field. Trust me on this.)"

He closed his eyes and was knocked out, unable to battle.

The rest of the battle was a blur to me. Sammy managed to win against a Pokémon, and Tré sat this battle out. Mighty, well, was really fierce in the battle, as he later told me.

Smasher's words rang true inside of my head. I couldn't show so much sympathy in a battle. I had to toughen up. Man, this was going to be rough.


	6. Chapter 6 - Victory?

Chapter 6 - Victory?

(Key: "(...)" is to indicate what the Pokémon are saying to each other.

_Italics_ are thoughts.)

I had taken down Roxanne's Onix on my own, but it wasn't the sweet taste of victory I had imagined. It was bitter and depressing. If this was how victory felt all the time, I would have never battled again.

Roxanne handed Hope the Stone Badge and smiled with such grace, even in the face of defeat. "Well done! Bravo! The Stone Badge heightens the attack power of your Pokémon. It also enables them to use the HM move Cut outside of battle. Please take this with you, too."

She handed Hope this shiny disk thing that was apparently called a TM. "That Technical Machine, TM39, contains Rock Tomb. It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers Speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a Pokémon. Remember, a TM can be used only once, so think before you use it."

Hope gratefully took the disk and smiled widely as she looked up at Roxanne. "Thank you. I hope our paths cross again some day."

She left the Gym and went over to the Pokémon Center to heal me up and decided to rent a room for tonight.

I asked her if I could wander the city for a while, so she put a scarf around my neck to show that I belonged to someone.

"Okay. Just be back in time for dinner."

I left the Pokémon Center and wandered the city alone, because I needed time to think.

* * *

"She seems to be upset," Hope said to the rest of the team once I was gone. "I hope she is okay."

Tré sighed sadly and said nothing, unsure of what to say.

Mighty folded his ears back in sadness and curled up into a ball to take a nap.

Sammy, still a Taillow, perched herself on his head and also took a nap.

"You guys," Hope whispered and looked out the window as she kept an eye on me.

* * *

I wandered the streets in silence, never venturing too far from the Pokémon Center, as I kept thinking about Smasher's words to me.

He was right. Maybe I was not meant to battle at all. I was too sympathetic.

I mentally screamed in frustration and sat down on a bench near the Trainer's School.

An Electrike ran out from under the bench and hopped up on it beside me. "(You should really learn to control your powers better.)"

I jumped in surprise and looked at the Pokémon. "(Don't just sneak up on people! That's rude!)"

"(People? We're Pokémon. You're silly.)" He smiled at me and wagged his green tail.

"(Oh, right. Sorry,)" I said shyly.

"(Why are you here all alone? You obviously already have a Trainer! You have a scarf with your nickname on it!)"

I patted his head and sighed sadly. "(I know. I just needed time alone. I won the first Gym Battle for my Trainer today, but I was unhappy about it. I hurt a Pokémon really badly.)"

He looked at me with some sad eyes and tenderly licked my cheek. "(I know how you feel. I hate battling, but I do it to get stronger.)"

I looked at him as my face suddenly lit up with an idea. "(We could be practice buddies while I'm here! By the way, I'm Gracie! What is your name?)"

"(Manny. You can call me Manny.)"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I will work on making longer chapters. College is just a lot more difficult than I imagined. Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Until next time~ See ya~)


End file.
